How it is and How it will be
by CrossoverAUman
Summary: A group of Godzilla one-shots, some short, some long, all somewhat depressing in some way. An ongoing work. First three chapters up on August 10.
1. This is Tokyo

This is Tokyo

This is Tokyo.  
Once home to a million people. Now a bubbling, melted wreck,  
filled with charred corpses and twisted metal.  
This is Okinawa.  
This is Nagasaki.  
This is Godzilla.  
This is the Atomic Bomb.  
But above all,  
This is our fault.


	2. I am Broken

I am Broken

I am Broken.  
Twisted.  
Deformed.  
But I am alive.  
Real. I have a soul.  
I can not die,  
no matter how I wish to.  
I am Broken.


	3. Mercy

Mercy

You are a monster, Gojira.  
You have killed Millions.  
Yet you are far from guilty.  
Man has made you,  
Man has shunned you.  
They killed your family, and now they shall pay.  
But you can not kill this child.  
They only want to be loved.  
They are like you,  
Spawned,  
and  
Shunned,  
by Man.  
They are hated for a simple genetic quirk, like yourself.  
You will not kill this child.  
You have shown mercy, Gojira. Will Man ever do the same?  
You can hope.


	4. We are Family

We Are Family

We are family.  
Not by blood,  
but by hardship.  
Together we fought,  
together we won,  
together we shed sweat and blood and tears.  
We Three.  
Rodan.  
Angirus.  
And Godzilla!  
We are family.


	5. No Title, dark irony

Rejected.  
Hated.  
Mistrusted.  
Scorned.  
Feared.  
A Freak.  
Is it Godzilla, or High School?


	6. Parenthood

Parenthood

Are you mine,  
I know not.  
I know only  
The love I feel  
When I see your face,  
And the pride in my soul  
when you do well.  
One day,  
I will die, and you will  
weep for me and  
pine for me.  
I hope you are grown,  
with a son of your own  
when I go, but I know that it  
may not be.  
Just recall, in those days,  
when you feel beaten  
and down:  
You are my son  
And I am Proud.


	7. Pride

Pride

They say a king is proud.  
What can I have pride in?  
I lost my pride years ago.  
The remnants,  
all go to you.  
They say a king is proud,  
but my pride is gone. Gone.  
Except when you breath fire,  
or when you win a fight,  
when you do something I can not.  
They say a king is proud.  
I'm not.  
But you are my pride.


	8. It Should be Raining

It should be raining

It should be raining  
the king has died  
the world itself,  
should shed a tear.  
We all will cry,  
but it won't be enough,  
It should be raining,  
for all the lives lost,  
the unfulfilled hopes and dreams of the people.  
The planet itself is a fickle thing,  
but it's not much to ask for,  
tears for the king.  
I see the growing clouds, up on high;  
It should be raining,  
for all the lost hope;  
for the children,  
never to see the faces of their parents again,  
the planet must weep  
like the world itself.  
Many have died, in this fight...  
It should be raining.


	9. Embrace

Embrace

You will cry,  
and he will hold you in his arms,  
whispering words,  
kind,  
caring,  
loving.  
You hope for a moment...  
But no! It cannot be.  
He has been your friend for years,  
but that is all he has been,  
and yet...  
It fells good to rest for now,  
feeling the heat coming from his body  
as he warms the surrounding area with  
breath and body.  
This, the creature that would have,  
should have,  
been your foe,  
now holds you in his arms,  
and you feel peace.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this could be taken as a number of things. This is just a poem about Godzilla and Anguirus, but one could very easily interpret this as slash, with a bit of a mind flip (you're into the time slip.), and for all I know it very well could be. I leave that up to you.


	10. Flames

Flames

I make them,  
they kiss me,  
burning,  
churning.  
They lure me in,  
never let me go.  
I feel them.  
They come closer,  
closer,  
closer.  
Now I blast you away, little insects.  
I use my fire to destroy.  
Your kind does not like me.  
They fear my power;  
my spark of life,  
my emotions,  
my flames.


	11. Man

Time

Things were easy, long ago.  
And things were not so grand.  
Life was simple.  
Life was joy.  
With good things to be had.  
And then he came.

His crushing weight, enveloping us all,  
cutting,  
stealing  
our life, our breath our sanity,  
the good things that abound.

Not the Ghidrah,  
Not the Destroyer.  
No.  
I speak of man.


	12. Rage

Rage

The Power  
The fire  
The burning in my soul.

The rage I feel when I see him there:  
Broken...  
Bloodied...  
My son...  
Dead.

You caused this, that's all Man can do.  
Dead! My son, my life, Death has claimed you!  
Rage in my heart, the power I've always known, always feared.

If _I _may not have you by my side, if _I _may not be happy, then _no one_ shall.

Rage gave birth to this world.  
And rage shall end it.


	13. Power

**Power**

Power,  
like love,  
is fickle at best.  
Remembered,  
then oft forgot,  
and never found again.  
But rage,  
that awful thing which  
flows  
with power,  
is  
power;  
Rage is ne'er forgot.  
The power to make,  
the power to take,  
the power to remove or give life itself;  
I have this power,  
I am  
**power.**

* * *

A poem hidden in a poem, how clever... Written, in my mind, to describe how King Ghidorah probably felt when Mothra and Baragon's life forces joined his in GMK.


End file.
